nekketsufandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Nekketsu Koukou Dodgeball Bu (NES)
Управление Отличия от аркадной версии * На корте 3 игрока, а в аркадной версии 4. Нет игроков на замену для соперника-ИИ. * Нет ограничения по времени, в аркадной версии - 3 минуты. Нет штрафа за слишком долгое удержание мяча. * Игроки одного типа имеют разное количество здоровья согласно показателю Энергии, который показывается в верхнем углу экрана. * Добавлены 2 новые страны: Индия и Россия, поэтому турнир в одиночной игре длится 8 раундов, а также есть дополнительный раунд против команды теней (Shadow team), если победить все команды, не потеряв ни одного игрока. * В игре 6 различных типов игроков, а в аркадной версии - 4, и они различаются по лицу, а не по телосложению. Каждая команда состоит из всех типов игроков, но игроки одного типа в разных командах имеют разные показатели. * Супер бросок могут выполнять не только обычные игроки, у каждого из них есть свой супер бросок, а также супер бросок в воздухе. Также есть "сильные броски", которые являются обычными бросками, но наносят больше урона при их правильном исполнении. Режимы World Cup Play - одиночный режим за команду Японии (Famicom) или США (NES). Versus Play - друг против друга (2 игрока) Bean Ball - каждый за себя (до 4 игроков). Игра происходит во дворе школы Nekketsu. Name Edit Mode Возможность задания имён игрокам доступна только в японской версии. Игроки Характеристики У каждого игрока есть 7 параметров, определяющих его навыки и способности. Этими параметрами являются: Типы Всего 6 типов игроков, каждый из которых есть в каждой команде. Типы бросков Сильный бросок Наносит в 2 раза больше ущерба, чем обычный бросок. Могут быть сделаны только игроками с высокой техникой броска, в частности, игроками типа F. Выглядит так же, но движется быстрее и со свистом. ;Сильный бросок в прыжке. :выполняется в наивысшей точке прыжка. ;Сильный бросок на бегу: выполняется на 9-м шаге на подбеге к линии. ;Сильный бросок на бегу в прыжке: выполняется на 9-м шаге на подбеге к линии и после прыжка в наивысшей точке. Наносит ущерба больше любого супер броска. Супер бросок Power Shots are performed by running a short distance (about half the length of the inner-court) and then pressing and holding . If performed correctly, the ball will flash and its movement will take on different properties, depending on what type of Power Shot the player is capable of performing. Each team captain has their own unique Power Shot. Note that in the Famicom version, the execution of Power Shots is much more precise, as the ball must be thrown on the seventh step of a dash. *'The Blaster': When thrown, the ball flattens out and streaks across the screen. It doesn't stop after it hits an opponent, so it can actually blast through all three inner-court members if they're lined up just right. It's typically easily picked up by one of your outer-court teammates, so that they can pass it back to you for another throw. *'The Uppercut': This throw will send the ball straight towards an opponent. After it hits, it takes off into the air, bringing the opponent along for the ride. Typically sends the ball into the outer-court. *'The Wave': When thrown, the ball will move side to side in a wave motion. Once it strikes an opponent, it knocks them down to the ground. *'The Stinger': This throw causes the ball to slowly seek out one of the opponents until it gets close enough to "sting" them, doing considerable damage. *'The Tsunami': This throw differs from the Wave because it moves up and down instead of side to side. As a result, it is very difficult to dodge it by crouching, as it is still likely to strike the opponent. *'The Warp': When thrown, the ball will disappear after travelling a short distance, only to reappear right in front of an opponent. This throw is difficult to catch without having experienced it first. *'The Breaker': This throw travels in a straight line for a some time, before suddenly changing direction and moving towards one of the opponents. The ball might literally turn as much as 90 degrees. *'The Boomerang': The most powerful Power Shot in the game, this throw sends the ball high into the air before dropping back down and hitting an opponent which such force that it sends them around the world. *'The Ring': This Power Shot is only available for Paul (Type B) of team Pro All-Stars, performed by running exactly one step and shoot. This throw travels in a circular fashion while moving forward slowly, and blasts through opponents. However, the power is weakest among all Power Shots. Супер бросок в прыжке Similar to Power Shots, Aerial Power Shots are performed by running a short distance, jumping by pressing , and then pressing and holding . *'The Compressor': When thrown, the ball compresses into a small dense object. When it collides with an opponent, it suddenly expands, and sends the opponent flying Around The World. *'The Accelerator':This ball will drop down to the ground, and zip along the floor of the court. Once on the ground, it moves faster and faster until it strikes an opponent. It's actually more effective when thrown while running backwards since it will have more time to speed up. *'The Spear': This is a fairly standard Aerial Power Shot that moves very quickly from the thrower to an opponent. Does a good deal of damage if it connects. *'The Psycho': This is an odd throw that creates an illusion. Once the ball is released from the thrower, it appears to split up into three balls before merging back into one ball. This can make it difficult to determine where the ball is actually going. *'The Lightning': Similar to one of the enemy's Power Shots in the arcade version, this ball flies high into the sky before suddenly dropping down on the head of one opponent. Very difficult to catch unless thrown from farther away, but can be dodged by a good-timed crouching. *'The Sidewinder': Arcing up and down like the Tsunami Power Shot, this throw can be rather difficult to catch, but it's also considerably harder to strike opponents with this throw, as it may often go over their heads. *'The Pulse': Similar to the other enemy's Power Shot in the arcade version, this throw causes the ball to expand and contract as it flies through the air. Not as powerful as the Compressor. *'The Slug': This throw is the most powerful Power Shot available. Once it leaves the thrower's hands, it moves at a surprisingly slow speed. This slow speed can make it appear as though it is easy to catch. However, if it connects with a player, it will send them flying Around The World. Команды USA The USA team is the team that you control throughout the World Cup mode of play, as well as anyone participating in the Bean Ball mode of play. They are the all-around average team, not necessarily specializing in any particular aspect of play. Their captain Sam (Kunio in the Famicom version) is capable of the devastating Blaster Power Shot which can be used (and somewhat abused) to make short work of any competition. In the famicom version, the palette of Japan team is used instead. Pro All-Stars In the North American version, this is Team USA's rivals. In the Famicom version, this is the competing high school, Hanazono H.S., and their stage is actually set in Japan. Like the USA Team, they don't excel in any one area. However, each player is amazing at something different. For this reason, and because of their low stamina, it's a little more important to pay attention to where each player is placed in or around the court, and how you plan to utilize them. Notice that their type B player Paul has a second Power Shot, able to be performed even in the outer court. England Team England's strength is their relatively high Throw Technique. If you can keep the ball in their hands, you will be very likely to pull off the Nice Shots and Power Shots needed to knock the competition out. However, their weak point is their inability to take a lot of damage. Even their B type player Peter isn't so good at sustaining a hit. When going up against England, you should find it fairly easy to knock them out quickly. India While Team England is pretty poor when it comes to taking damage, Team India is the best in the world. So much so, that their type B player Swami will mostly take 1 damage from normal shots, and 2 from power shots. On top of that, they have great Ball Breaking skills, and they're rather fast. Unfortunately for Team India, when it comes to hurting the competition, that's where they fall apart. When going up against a computer controller India, you might want to try changing positions a couple of times until Swami is no longer positioned in the inner-court. During that, you may also witness their captain Rajiv being placed in the outer-court. Iceland The battle against Team Iceland takes place on a large sheet of ice. The ice exaggerates the effects of any momentum that player's carry with them as they dash along the ice. Being a fairly healthy country, the members of team Iceland have a high amount of energy, so you'll need to hit them a lot more in order to knock them out. However, they don't really excel in any other area, and they're quite slow. China Team China is not the most difficult team, but they're certainly no pushovers. Their Catch Technique is the best in the world, so be prepared to have a lot of your throws turned against you. They're also fairly fast and have good Throw Technique scores. They're undoing may be their low Damage Capacity scores, although they're still better than Team England when it comes to taking damage. Kenya Team Kenya (Team Africa in famicom version, as the team before championship) possesses the greatest amount of speed around the world. This is particularly helpful to them on their own home court, where the soft ground makes it difficult to build momentum for Power Shots. Outside of Agility, Team Kenya is fairly strong in other areas, but poor in Ball Breaking ability. Players battling in Kenya need to remember that it's the number of steps that count, not the distance traveled, when attempting to make a Power Shot. Like Team India, their captain Yemi may be changed into outer-court. Japan Team Japan is the semi-finals challenge before the Championship round. On the Famicom, the stats below belong to team USSR, who players must face-off with on their sixth match. Either way, this team possesses considerably strong Throw Power. It won't take too many hits from this team to whittle their opponents health down to nothing. The only thing they lack is Agility, but when you throw the ball like they do, you don't need to be fast. Also notice that, they tend to start attack from their leader, and if you manage to knock him out first, they will become a pile of sand. USSR The championship battle takes place in the former Soviet Union for the American team in the NES version. However, in the Famicom version, the members of Nekketsu high school go to the United States for the championship, and the stats below belong to Team USA instead. The last team had good Throw Power, but this team even out-throws them. And none of their other stats are particularly low. About the only weakness they possess is the fact that none of their players can use the devastating Blaster Power Shot, or the troublesome Lightning Aerial Power Shot. Shadow If you manage to defeat every team in World Cup Play without losing a single member of your inner-court, you will have the opportunity to play in a mirror-image battle against a shadow version of your own team. The sky will crack with lightning as you duke it out once and for all against yourself. Expect the shadow team to be a little more lethal in the hands of the computer, but stick to the strategies that helped you reach this battle, and you'll do fine. Ссылки * http://strategywiki.org/wiki/Super_Dodge_Ball/Home_conversion_details Категория:NES Категория:Вышибалы